


Never Again

by RageQuit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, i dont know what happened, it got away from me, or self mutilation rather, tw blood, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageQuit/pseuds/RageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one of the members of the Fake AH Crew couldn't take it anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They're My Victims

**Author's Note:**

> Yay teeny fic while I wait for myself to hurry up and start working on my next full length one.

“Ayy, Gavino!” Michael rapped on his friends door, pausing to wait for a response. When he didn’t get one, he knocked again. “Gavvy, open up!” No answer. He sighed and banged on the door. “Gav, I’m going out for bevs! Come with and we’ll see if we can’t nick that sports car you’ve had your eye on.” He was set on high alert when his friend didn’t answer for a third time. 

He wiggled the door handle. Locked. “Gavin, seriously!” He tried again, throwing his shoulder against the door. His voice dropped to a harsh whisper as he continued to tug at the handle. “Don’t get Geoff up here. He’s been having a hard enough time dealing with Ryan’s moods. Please, I need to get out of here before they start fighting again.” There was still no answer from the other Lad. 

Michael grit his teeth and took a step back. He reeled back and landed a kick on the door, just below the handle, breaking it away from the frame with ease. He heard the debate between the two oldest Gents downstairs stop at the sound. “No, sorry! I’ll fix it don’t worry!” He called down to them, hesitating until their argument picked back up. He let out a sigh of relief that he instantly sucked back in as he walked into Gavin’s room.

The lights were off and the curtains were pulled shut, letting in as little light as possible. The Brit himself was curled into a corner staring ahead of him, wide-eyed. “Oh, son of a bitch. Did you get into Ray’s LSD’s again? You know what that shit does to you.” Michael knelt down next to his friend.

Gavin whipped his head to the side to stare at the older man. “What are we doing?” He whispered. 

“What?”

“What are we doing, Michael?” 

“What do you... did you just call me Michael?” He blinked in surprise. 

Gavin’s hands were shaking as the reached out to grab onto his friend’s arm. “What are we doing?”

“You never call me Michael.”

“What. Are. We. Doing?” 

“It’s always Micoo.” He squinted at the hands that were squeezing his arm. “These drugs are hitting you hard, dude. C’mon, let’s go--”

“I’m not on LSD’s, Michael!” Gavin shook him weakly. 

“Dude--”

“Look at me! Look at me, Michael!” His voice got louder. 

Michael held his free hand up, immediately turning to listen for the argument downstairs and sighing when he heard it still going full force. “Gavin, what are you talking about?”

“What are we doing?!” He moved to his knees, turning to face his friend and grabbing him by the shirt. 

“Gavin,” Michael gently placed a hand on the younger man’s chest, pushing him back slowly. “Calm down. What’s going on?”

“So many people, Michael.” Gavin only gripped his shirt tighter. “So many people. So many lives. Their blood, on my hands, Michael. Don’t you see?! What are we?! Monsters!”

“Gav, shush! Please don’t get Geoff in here!” Michael grabbed the Brit’s wrists. 

“So many people!” Gavin hit his fists against his friends chest, over and over, never loosening his death grip on the shirt. “These people, Michael, they had lives! They had stories! They had best friends, lovers, mothers, families! And then what?! One bullet to the brain and they’re gone. My bullet. My gun. My finger on my trigger ended their lives! They had funerals. People probably cried.”

“Gavin, breathe.”

“And the innocents, Michael, the innocents! People who did nothing! People with children! Fatherless children. Motherless children. Children who will resent me forever without ever knowing who I was! Michael, oh god, Michael!”

“Gavin, you’re hurting me.”

“I killed them Michael! Me, all me. They suffered sometimes. They suffered and died! Their families watched them in the hospital, hoping, praying, that they’d make it! Crying when they didn’t! Waking up in the middle of the night, sobbing, because they’re gone and ‘damn the evil bastard that killed them!’ Me, Michael, it was me!” 

The fighting downstairs had stopped. Footsteps sounded on the stairs. Michael’s face paled. _They can’t hear him talking about this._ Gavin finally took a breath and Michael silenced him. Pressing their lips together, pressing him back into the wall, gripping his wrists tighter to keep him from squirming. 

The footsteps stopped outside the door and Michael turned, snaking one hand to Gavin’s face in hopes that it’d keep him quiet. “Do you mind?”

“You broke the door.” 

“Idiot locked himself out. I’ll fix it. Do you mind?”

“He was yelling.” 

“When is he not? Do you mind?”

“Whatever. Just keep it down.” Geoff turned, sort of shutting the busted door. 

Gavin picked up staring at Michael again, tuning out the actual words the Lad was saying. He didn’t care. He stood up and briskly walked out of the room leaving his friend to sit in the darkness alone. 

~*~*~

“My name is Gavin David Free. I’m a member of the Fake AH Crew.” Gavin’s voice was quiet as he sat in the dimly lit interrogation room of the LSPD.

“And you’re here of you own accord, Mr. Free?” The officer on the other side of the table asked. 

“Yes.”

“No one is forcing you to say anything you’re about to say?”

“Correct.” 

“And you’re aware you have the right to silence?”

“Yes.” 

“All right.” The officer checked that her tape recorder was working properly before leaning forward and resting her forearms on the table. “Mr. Free, as one of the LSPD’s most wanted men and one who has eluded us for years why are you turning yourself in now?” 

“I couldn’t take it anymore.” He whispered, just barely loud enough to be picked up by the microphone. “It never seemed real to me, the things I did. We did. But then it all hit me, that I actually killed people. Remorselessly sometimes, even. And I couldn’t take it.”

“Was there anything that triggered this realisation?”

“No, it… it just happened.”

She nodded slowly. “Do you have an idea how many people you’ve killed?”

“Twenty-three. That I know of, for sure. They were definitely my kills. It’s probably a lot more than that.” 

“Do you have an idea of how many people your gang has killed?”

“No.” 

“Okay.” She crossed her legs, watching Gavin carefully. “And how do you feel about this now?”

Gavin’s breath hitched. He paused for a moment before sighing. “I feel… I feel like I don’t deserve to live, myself. It means nothing, I know, and it’s not going to change what I’ve done. I want to apologise. I apologise so sincerely. If I could change what I’ve done, I would in a heart beat. Words can’t bring people back to life, or heal the hearts I’ve broken, but it’s all I can offer and I’m truly, deeply sorry.” 

The officer took a long, slow breath. “Thank you, Mr. Free. Now, I’m sure you expected this question.” Gavin was already nodding. “Are you willing to turn in your fellow members? We would offer you the full extent of our Witness Protection Program.”

Gavin finally looked up at her, staring blankly for the longest time, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Cons, his best friends would despise him forever, likely even get themselves killed. Possibly kill him. Pros, Los Santos would be safe from their devastation. No more lives would be on Gavin’s hands. He sucked in a sharp, shaky breath. “Yes.”


	2. I'm Their Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot fic I swear. It's not like I spent all day working on this chapter. Ha. Ha ha. Why would you think that? Ha.

“I’m telling you, we need to go out and look for him, he could be hurt!” Ryan shouted across the kitchen table.

“He didn’t take his phone, he wants to be left alone.” Geoff glared back at him.

“But what if he’s hurt, he can’t get back?! What if he’s dead?!” Ryan slammed his fists on the table.

“He’s not dead!” Geoff stood up, knocking his chair backwards and prompting Ryan to do the same. Poor Michael was stuck in the middle of it all and they wouldn’t let him leave. Ray and Jack had both been granted permission to get as far away from the fighting as possible. Michael, because he’d been the last one to see Gavin, was forced to stay and listen to the two of them bicker.

“Michael, what did he tell you?” Ryan waved a hand at him, asking the same question for the tenth time.

“He didn’t say anything.” The Lad sunk down in his chair under the weight of the Gent’s glare.

“Something must’ve happened!”

“Nothing happened.”

“Bullshit!”

“Nothing happened, stop yelling at me!” Michael cupped his hands over his ears, knowing full well he was acting like a child but he didn’t care. He hated the arguments. Hated the fighting, the yelling, the blaming. And hated, especially, when all that was put on him. But he didn’t have time to hate it long.

“ _Geoff Ramsey!_ ” A voice from outside yelled into the house, likely on a megaphone. The three froze for a moment, then slowly straightened up. “ _This building is surrounded, we know you’re inside._ ” Jack burst into the room, frantically rushing up to Geoff who held a hand out in an attempt to calm them down. “ _Please exit the building with your hands in the air.”_

“Geoff…” Michael took a careful step towards the man. A decision he instantly regretted when Geoff lunged for him, clamping his hands around the Lad’s neck.

“This was Gavin! He turned us all in! You knew, didn’t you!” Jack tried to peel the older man off but backed away when Geoff started literally growling at him.

Michael clawed at the hands that were slowly squeezing the air out of him. “I swear I didn’t know!”

“Bullshit!” Geoff’s grip tightened. “What did he tell you?!”

“He told me he couldn’t take it anymore!” Michael gave in, his desperate need for air outweighing his need to protect his fellow Lad. And it worked. Geoff lightened his grip, still keeping his hands locked around Michael’s neck, though. “He started having a breakdown about how he’s killed so many people. And then he left, that’s all he did, Geoff I swear please!”

Geoff let him go, shifting his gaze to Ryan as Michael fell back, coughing and sputtering. “Gavin’s out there with them. Have Ray take him out.”

“Geoff--”

“That’s a fucking order!” And Ryan took off, up the stairs.

He pushed open the door to Ray’s room, where the sniper rifle was already set up. “Ray, Geoff--”

“I know.” Ray said quickly. “He’s out there. I’ve already got him in the sights.”

“Then--”

“Waiting for orders.”

“Well, that’s what I’ve got.”

Ray nodded slowly. “All right. Then this is an insubordination.”

Ryan blinked at him curiously. “Wait, what?”

“I’m not killing him.”

“You… What? Ray, it’s Geoff’s orders.”

“Geoff can go fuck himself! Gavin may have turned us in, but I can’t kill him, Ryan! I already tried! If you want to, be my fucking guest, but we both know the only one in this fucking place that can snipe is me, so good fucking luck!” Ray clenched his fists as Ryan cautiously walked up to the sniper rifle.

He didn’t even get to the scope before he backed away, though. “Ray.” He whipped around and grabbed the Lad by the shoulders. “Everything’s blockaded. Gavin’s probably told them about the emergency exit. Michael’s out there. He’s surrendered. He’s going to be the only one, and you know it. You’re not going to fight, understand?”

“Ryan, what--”

“Go into the emergency exit. Take some food, barricade yourself in the tunnel. Deadbolt the door behind you. You’re getting out of this, understand?”

“No, I--”

Ryan shook him, roughly. “One insubordination is enough for a day! Do as you’re told!”

~*~*~

_“Turned in by one of their own members, the Fake AH Crew has finally been taken down. Young member, Gavin Free, reported to the LSPD, willingly turning himself into the authorities and exposing the secrets and location of the of the other members. Once surrounded by authorities, including a full SWAT team, one other member, Michael ‘Mogar’ Jones, also turned himself in to the authorities. The rest of the team, however, opened fire, killing 13 police and 5 SWAT members as well as injuring Jones. Two of the members, Jack Pattillo and James ‘Vagabond’ Haywood, were also killed during the altercation. The leader, Geoffrey Ramsey, was eventually sedated and taken into custody._

__

_“The final member of the gang, only known as BrownMan has yet to be found. Both Jones and Free have claimed they don’t know where he would be, Jones even pointing out that BrownMan had been in the building when the police arrived. If anyone has any information on the possible location of this man, please contact your local police department immediately.”_

Ray stared blankly at the television as his picture appeared on screen. He had to give credit to the station, at least they weren’t embellishing the story. Of all the ways he could’ve learned the outcome of that story, though, this definitely wasn’t his favourite. Ryan, he’d expected to die. There’s no way he wasn’t going to go out in a blaze of glory. But Jack? Jack shouldn’t have died. That wasn’t fair.

He squinted as the door to the room he was in opened and bathed him in light. “I’m ordering Chinese. Are you up for food yet?”

“Some rice. That’s fine.” He mumbled.

“White or brown?”

“White.”

“Jeez. Whatever you say.”

“Thanks, Tina.”

~*~*~

_Geoff hovered over Gavin, one knee grinding down on his chest to pin him to the floor. His hands wrapped around the Lad’s neck, pressing his thumbs against his windpipe and screaming incoherent words. Gavin coughed and gagged, clawing desperately at the hands, gasping for air. He squeezed his eyes shut, thrashing his legs in hopes of colliding with the older man._

__

_When his eyes opened, he was surrounded. Surrounded on every side by countless, faceless people. They were all screaming at him. Screaming words he couldn’t hear. He recognized these people, or rather, the idea of them. These were his victims and he knew their presence all too well. Geoff was still on top of him, screaming, crushing his airways. The victims were closing in around him, crying out, cheering Geoff on._

Gavin screamed and sat up, panting hard. He tumbled out of the bed, clawing and scraping at the jumpsuit he was wearing. It felt too close and he needed to escape. He fumbled with the zipper, tears streaking down his face and he was fairly certain he was still squawking out noises of desperation. He tore the suit off, throwing it as far away from him as possible. He vaguely processed how grateful he was that he didn’t have a cell mate as he practically ripped his underwear off.

But that wasn’t enough. He could still feel the icy touch of Geoff’s hands around his neck and the sensation of the hoard of nameless victims that surrounded him. He rubbed at his face and neck for a moment before sinking his nails into his cheeks. He scratched and clawed at himself, desperately aching for a relief from the suffocation he felt in his own skin. He felt the blood running down his arm and he started shaking, but it didn’t stop him. It wouldn’t stop him until a warden was attracted by his cries and busted into the cell, attempting to calm him down only to find himself being attacked by the Brit.

All he wanted was space. Didn’t they get that? He clawed at the guard to back him off before he dug deep into his own shoulders, scraping away at his arms, screaming for the victims to just leave him alone already. The guard tried again to make him stop but, again, he fought back. He didn’t stop fighting or screaming or ripping away at his own flesh until a needle was pressed into his neck and, within seconds, the world went black.

~*~*~

Michael was a coward. An absolute, grade A coward. And that’s why, at the first sign of trouble, he surrendered. He was whisked away to a police cruiser and as bit with a single bullet to the shoulder, fired by Ryan who was instantly ganged up on and gunned down. Jack and Geoff opened fire as the cruiser sped off to avoid anymore injuries, whisking Michael away to the ER.

Once he’d fully recovered, he’d been given the full story of what had happened. At least from one officers point of view. Apparently as soon as Ryan hit the ground, Ray fired a few shots from his sniper before going into hiding, wherever that was. Jack and Geoff both unloaded their weapons on the officers. Jack had been standing in front of Geoff and in the moment that Jack went down and the other man stopped firing, he’d been hit with a heavy tranquilizer.

That was the only story he got. Jack was dead. Ryan was dead. Geoff was in prison. Gavin was in prison. He was in prison. And Ray was God knows where. That was the end of the Fake AH Crew.

~*~*~

But never underestimate the power of Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey. For months he sat in the prison, striking fear into everyone around him. He didn’t care much about that though. He mostly just plotted exactly what he’d do if he ever saw Gavin again. For months, he sulked around the prison.

But then they day came when the B Team returned. No one ever expected to see them again. Not after the accident with the ammonium nitrate. But here they were in fucking military planes, screeching across the prison, and leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

While the prison was thrown into chaos, Lindsay blitzed in with a lovely pink sports car and slid to a stop in the rec field, swinging the passenger side door open and winking at a slack jawed Geoff. He stared at her in silence for a moment before grinning and sliding into the car as the windshield was riddled with bullets. She sped away, as Jeremy and Matt shot down the choppers that trailed after them and Kdin worked on taking out the ground forces. "So, boss. Nice to see you again."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You fuckers died like two years ago."

"Nah." She grinned, driving off road and up the side of a hill. "You underestimate us, boss. Biding our time thats all." Geoff just laughed. "Sorry, by the way. For taking so long. And sorry about Gavin. And Ryan. And Jack. And Ray."

Then Geoff shot to attention. "Ray? What happened to Ray?"

"They said on the news that he was killed? You didn't get that memo?” She glanced at him.

Geoff’s face paled and he slouched back in the seat. “He’s just a kid.” He mumbled softly.

Lindsay glanced in the rear-view mirror and pressed a button on the car to connect her to the rest of the team. She was given an all clear and whipped the car around to head back to the safe house they’d been staying in, only stopping to swing by and pick up the other three after ditching their jets.

She carefully led Geoff to the house, letting Kdin, Matt and Jeremy have some stupid discussion about different planes behind them. She swung the door open and immediately stumbled back with a small cry, halting the other four as well. Sitting in the middle of the room, casually playing Xbox, was a very alive and very disheveled Ray.

"Hello to you too." He huffed, shifting on the couch and never once taking his eyes off the TV.

"You... They... They said they killed you. " Lindsay gaped, looking back to Geoff who was staring past her, blankly.

"They definitely killed the house I was living in. Which, fucking sucked by the way. But you can't kill ol’ Ray. I'm invincible.” He grinned, sniping an enemy soldier’s head clean off his shoulders.

"But what.... What was on the news then?" Matt’s face scrunched up in confusion.

He shrugged. "They blew up my house. What's there to say?"

"How did you find--"

"Like it was hard." He rolled his eyes. "You guys are predictable. And I happened to overhear the plans to get Geoff back. Thought I'd stop by for a visit. Oh, by the way, Tina's with me. She’s somewhere around here.”

Lindsay perked up. "Tina's here?”

"Yeah. I was kind of staying at her house. They kind of blew it up. And she's kind of pissed at me. But yeah, we need a place to stay."

Geoff finally stopped staring into space and blinked at the Lad before bursting into a fit of near hysterical laughter. Ray only paused his game and stared at him, perplexed. "What the fuck?" He asked after about a minute solid of laughing. “Geoff, man, come on.”

The Gent grabbed his sides, doubling over and nearly falling onto the floor. "It just... I can't... I can't deal with this right now guys." He giggled, this time actually falling onto the floor and rolling onto his side to convulse in giggles. Lindsay sighed, knowingly, and knelt down next to him, trying to coax him out of it.

Kdin, on the other hand, wandered over to Ray and plopped down on the couch next to him. "So what news you got?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the other Fake AH."

Ray shrugged again and went back to his game. "Ryan is dead. Jack is dead. Gavin ratted us out. Michael's in prison and Geoff is having a laughing fit because he's probably delusional or overwhelmed or some shit."

"Gavin's in psychiatric." Kdin said quietly. Ray paused his game again and actually stared at the other man in confusion. "Yeah, it's not the sort of thing they really put out there. They don't need the public knowing that shit. But yeah, apparently he had a bunch of emotional breakdowns. He's attacked guards. He's clawed his own face several times. More than just his face actually. His whole body is apparently all scarred because he ‘Can't stand being in his own skin. It's like they're touching him.’ I don’t know who they are and I'm not sure I really want to but it freaks him out.”

Ray looked down to the controller in his hands and shook his head. He was quiet for a moment before humming once and going back to his game. “Let them freak him out. It’s not like I care.”

 


End file.
